Connections dangereuses
by ACITSC
Summary: 4 adolescents sont dans la ligne de mire d'un assassin fantomatique dont personne ne connaît les motifs. S'il est déjà trop tard pour deux d'entre eux, l'équipe va devoir se démener pour sauver les derniers, quitte à s'investir de façon dangereusement personnelle...
1. Chapter 1

Deux jours, deux victimes. La première, Tobias Jensen, 18 ans, Philadelphie, battu à mort, puis poignardé post-mortem. La seconde, Élise Franz, 17 ans, Boston, même mode opératoire, sans aucun doute même meurtrier. Aussi bien que les crimes sur les adolescent attirent rapidement l'attention, le FBI avait très rapidement été appelé à intervenir.

...

L'équipe arriva devant une habitation relativement modeste, une maison mitoyenne aux murs blanc que rien ne distinguait du reste de l'ouest de Boston. Plusieurs policiers et agents étaient déjà sur place quant Hotch et Morgan entrèrent (en l'absence de Reid et Prentiss partis glaner des informations sur la première scène de crime) en vue d'inspecter la chambre de la seconde victime, laquelle avait été tuée la veille au soir puis déposée sur un terrain vague à quelques kilomètres de la. J.J fut chargée de questionner Chris Franz, le père et seul ascendant connu de la victime.

L'homme, visiblement bouleversé mais soucieux de coopérer un maximum avec les agents, tenait bon. Sa stature imposante et son air endurci ne réussissaient pas à dissimuler la détresse lisible sur son visage, il n'était certainement plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne craque.

J.J se présenta et n'estima pas judicieux d'interroger une fois de plus l'homme sur son alibi (crédible pour le moment), la police de Boston l'ayant déjà largement questionné. L'expérience lui avait appris que poser trop de question menait au mutisme, ce qu'il convenait d'éviter à l'instant. JJ préféra se concentrer sur les autres fréquentations d'Élise, lycéens, potentiels petits-amis, ce que réfuta très vite son père :

\- Non, non vous ne comprenez pas, Élise n'est pas comme ça. Elle est plutôt du genre.. Introvertie vous voyez ? Elle ne sort pas beaucoup, pas le genre de fille notoirement.. Euh, sociable, voyez ?

J.J nota que l'homme parlait encore d'elle au présent, sans intervenir puisqu'il ne lui appartenait pas de confronter l'homme à une vérité qui tôt ou tard le frapperait.

\- Vous viviez seul avec elle et Jimmy ?

\- Oui, nous trois seulement. Et assez peu de visites.. Jimmy est trop jeune pour inviter des copains et Élise ne.. N'en a pas beaucoup. Et moi je travaille toute la journée, si j'étais resté un peu plus, ne serais-ce qu'une heure je.. L'homme soupira longuement.

J.J acquiesça puis jeta un regard furtif vers la chambre à présent vide de la jeune fille. Y trônaient quelques affaires, quelques livres, mais l'espace était relativement épuré, chose relativement rare pour une adolescente, qui y passait qui plus est le plus clair de son temps.

\- Que faisait Élise, je veux dire, en dehors du lycée ?

\- Parfois elle dessine, voyez, un peu. Autrement, c'est.. Il y a ces jeux en lignes, j'y comprend pas grand chose mais les gamins adorent ça. Elle est presque tout le temps en train de jouer à ça quand je rentre et elle discute.. Je l'entend parler, des stratégies de guerres, des trucs comme ça, avec d'autres gamins.

\- Des amis ?

\- Oui, je suppose, c'est ce qu'elle me laisse entendre.

\- Pourriez vous me donner des noms ?

paru confus un instant, il entreprit de répondre plusieurs fois avant de déclarer :

\- Non, non désolé je n'ai jamais pensé à.. Vous pensez que ça pourrait avoir un lien avec.. Avec tout ça ?

\- Nous ne devons simplement rien laisser au hasard.

La consigne étant de ne pas faire mention du premier meurtre, J.J ne souhaitait pas s'avancer plus nécessaire. Bien que respectable, l'homme n'était pas encore au dessus de tout soupçons. La piste virtuelle était à première vue résolument l'une des plus intéressante, mais rien n'excluait fatalement le père.

Les agents sur place obtinrent très vite l'autorisation d'emporter l'ordinateur de la jeune fille et s'en alla avec deux des policiers présents, qui lui détailleraient la situation une fois au poste.

J.J le regarda partir, non sans se demander ce que cet homme allait endurer, à présent seul avec son petit garçon et le fantôme d'une enfant volée. Elle ne le pensait pas coupable (seulement elle s'abstint de faire part de ses impressions qu'elle savait plus proches du ressenti de la mère qu'elle était que de la comportementaliste). La fouille du reste de la maison, tout comme l'examen de la scène de crime, ne donna absolument rien et les équipes repartirent avant la tombée de la nuit, portant l'impression tenace de stagner.

Une fois dans les locaux leur ayant été attribués, les agents du FBI tentèrent de dresser un profil de l'agresseur, qui, n'ayant laissé de traces nul part, n'avait abandonné derrière lui que les corps des adolescents.

Tous furent d'accord pour privilégier l'hypothèse d'un homme adulte dont l'âge se situait, au vu de la force employée, entre 25 et 40 ans. Un sadique au mobile très probablement personnel, Morgan fit remarquer que l'acharnement mis à part, les victimes avaient été gardées pendant des heures, ce qui témoignait d'une réelle patience. Le critère était assez inhabituel pour que l'on s'attarde dessus, en effet, les crimes touchant de jeunes victimes étaient rarement si vicieux et ne constituaient pour l'immense majorité que l'expression rapide de pulsions honteuses. Aucun des gamins n'avait été violé et le motif restait aussi pervers qu'incompréhensible. La localisation du suspect restait, elle, extrêmement floue, s'il privilégiait l'est des États-Unis, c'était bien la sa seule restriction géographique, Boston et Philadelphie se situant à plus de 490km de distance. Ce qu'il avaient pris pour une utilisation banale des technologies chez un adolescent en étudiant le cas de Tobias semblait s'être transformé en véritable pièce centrale. Au vu du cas d'Elise, une tendance semblait se dessiner et il était devenu absolument certain au fil des heures que les adolescents se connaissaient virtuellement. Le seul lien plausible entre les victimes et leur agresseur devenait donc internet et l'équipe privilégiait la thèse d'une mauvaise rencontre, ce que Garcia s'efforçait de vérifier depuis des heures lorsqu'elle appela l'équipe alors que celle-ci s'apprêtait à quitter la salle de réunion. Son débit de parole rapide ne laissait entrevoir aucune satisfaction, même pas une once de son humour pourtant habituel, il semblait au contraire passer à travers un filtre d'angoisse :

\- Écoutez, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive mais je n'ai pas pu entrer dans les ordinateurs de ces gosses. Ils sont protégés par un système digne du notre, si ce n'est mieux. Complètement inviolables en si peu de temps, je n'ai jamais vu ça, ça relève du génie c'est un système extrêmement difficile à mettre en place et..

Hotch l'interrompit.

\- Donc notre suspect aurait fait ça pour dissimuler des données ?

\- Négatif, ces systèmes sont présents depuis un bout de temps et ne sont pas installables à distance.. On dirait bien qu'ils émanent des enfants. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment ils ont pu atteindre un tel niveau, c'est..

\- C'est comme ça qu'ils ont pu se rencontrer, n'est ce pas ?

\- Exact, très peu de personnes peuvent mettre ça en place, on compte ce genre de hackers sur les doigts d'une main dans la région.

\- Des hackers ?

\- Oui, ce genre de trucs n'émane pas du web que vous connaissez, c'est poussé. Je peux récupérer les données, avec nos ordinateurs à nous, mais.. Il va me falloir du temps.

\- Combien ?

\- Pas avant demain matin.

Hotch regarda sa montre, 17h. D'ici la et au rythme ou il allait, leur suspect allait non seulement leur échapper mais également réitérer les dégâts.

L'équipe veilla jusque minuit, moment ou ils n'eurent absolument plus rien à développer, l'enquête battait de l'aile du fait du manque d'éléments et le portrait restait sommaire. Ils s'en remirent à Garcia et passèrent une courte nuit, à l'affût d'avancées dès l'aube. Dans un premier temps, les choses continuèrent de stagner, les interrogatoires des proches des victimes n'ayant rien donné, les parents n'étant visiblement pas au courant de l'étendue des capacités informatiques de leur progéniture. De cela la BAU pu simplement conclure qu'ils ne tenaient pas leur connaissances de leurs aînés. Du gâchis, pensa Reid, l'ampleur de ce talent qui ne se développerait plus..

Garcia, dont le visage (et la demi douzaine de tasses de café posées sur son bureau) laissait ouvertement paraître qu'elle avait veillé toute la nuit, rappela vers 9h et patienta jusqu'à ce que l'équipe se soit enfermée dans une large salle de visioconférence avant de commencer à parler :

\- Bon, classique, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La mauvaise d'abord, les données ne sont pas toutes récupérables sans mots de passes, je n'ai accès qu'à.. Environ 60% d'entre elles, je ne peux pas accéder aux conversations archivées. C'est un espèce de système très instable. Je peux seulement vous affirmer avec certitude qu'Élise et Tobias se connaissaient, j'ai un groupe de 4 personnes communicant très régulièrement ensembles, probablement d'autres hackers de haut vol. Les conversations semblent en partie liées à un MMO, ils jouaient ensembles, j'en suis quasiment sûre. Reste à retrouver ces partenaires de jeu réguliers. C'est la qu'intervient la bonne nouvelle, je peux accéder aux messages reçus juste au moment ou j'ai pris le contrôle partiel des ordinateurs, et j'ai une source qui émet vers les deux.

\- Vers les ordinateurs des victimes ?

\- Oui, une des 4 personnes de leur.. Groupe. L'autre n'émet plus depuis la semaine dernière.

\- Avant les meurtres donc.. Tu peux le localiser ?

\- Non, pas celui qui n'émet plus, absolument impossible à moins qu'il ne réapparaisse de lui même. J'essaie de localiser l'autre, celui qui émet, je devrais y arriver assez rapidement, en fait. Je ne peux pas lire ce qu'il écrit, simplement savoir à quelle cadence les messages sont envoyés.

Reid intervint:

\- D'accord, en considérant qu'il serait parfaitement absurde que le tueur essaie de contacter ses victimes post-mortem, on a peut être à faire à un troisième gamin, auquel cas on doit vite le localiser avant que notre homme ne lui tombe également dessus. Le quatrième membre de la conversation reste suspect mais on ne peut pas exclure l'hypothèse d'une quatrième victime potentielle.

Hotch acquiesça et s'adressa directement à Garcia :

\- Très bien, rappelle nous quand tu auras localisé celui qui essaie d'entrer en contact, il nous mènera certainement à l'autre.

\- Tr.. Attendez ! Attendez, restez avec moi ! Le logiciel s'excite, je crois que j'ai quelque chose.. Ou que ça ne va plus tarder. Attendez.

Tous restèrent fébriles quelques instants, à l'écoute du clavier de Garcia sur lequel on l'entendait frénétiquement taper.

\- Au Texas.. Oui, Austin, Texas. J'ai une adresse. Ça y est.

\- L'ordinateur qui émet ?

\- Oui. Qu'est ce que je fais ?

\- Absolument rien, ça pourrait l'effrayer, les hackers et les fédéraux.. Donne nous seulement l'adresse et on fonce avant que ça ne recommence.

Hotch récupéra sa veste, bientôt imité par le reste de l'équipe, et tous étaient prêts à partir dans l'heure.


	2. Chapter 2

Le vol Boston-Austin dura peu de temps, trois heures pendant lesquelles ils reçurent et examinèrent le portrait de l'adolescente chez qui ils se rendaient, Christine Graymers, tout juste 18 ans, née et élevée au Texas, élève d'une institution supérieure. Le point commun entre elle et les deux victimes résidait visiblement en une intelligence hors-du-commun. La jeune fille semblait sans problèmes, ou peut-être avait elle effacé son casier des fichiers.. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'avait pas le profil du suspect et aurait difficilement pu effectuer les déplacements nécessaires aux crimes sans se faire remarquer.

Reid et Prentiss se rendirent seuls chez la famille dans un premier temps, soucieux de ne pas intimider la jeune fille, dont on savait qu'elle allait, pour le moment, bien. Le reste de l'équipe resterait en ligne avec Garcia et vérifieraient les informations à la minute. Reid et Prentiss frappèrent à la porte et furent accueillis par la mère de Christine, à l'évidence impressionnée par la présence du FBI mais très vite prête à coopérer lorsqu'elle compris qu'il en allait de la sécurité de sa fille cadette. Lorsqu'ils lui demandèrent si elle avait remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel chez elle, elle affirma aussitôt qu'en effet, Christine semblait nerveuse depuis la veille et mangeait plus que nécessaire, vraisemblablement poussée par le stress. C'est à cet instant et sans que sa mère ait eu besoin de l'appeler que l'adolescente sortit de sa chambre, alertée par la présence des agents dans la maison silencieuse (en l'absence du reste de la famille). Enrobée et avançant d'un pas hésitant, la jeune femme ne dégageait aucune assurance mais semblait consciente de la raison de cette visite :

\- Élise a été tuée aussi.. Hein ?

Prentiss, après avoir échangé un regard entendu avec Reid, l'invita à s'asseoir, sous le regard médusé de sa mère, qui ne comprenait visiblement rien à la situation.

\- Je vous demande ça parce qu'on sait pour Tobias, je l'ai vu sur internet.. Je.. Et comme Élise ne répond plus depuis avant-hier.. On a essayé de l'appeler sur son téléphone aussi.

\- On ? Reid fronça les sourcils, interloqué.

\- Tommy et moi.. On voulait pas contacter la police pour nous mais maintenant.. Je crois qu'on est les prochains. Peut-être qu'il a attendu que Tommy soit en Amérique pour commencer à frapper, pour nous avoir tous, je sais pas.. Je..Ah.

La jeune fille soupira, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était rongée par l'angoisse. Prentiss lui caressa l'épaule et pris le temps de se présenter, elle puis Reid, avant de la questionner à nouveau. Il y avait urgence.

\- Tommy? C'est le quatrième hacker de votre « groupe », n'est ce pas ?

\- Hackers ? On ne fait rien de.. Enfin, Oui. Tobias, Élise, Tommy et moi.

\- Depuis combien de temps est ce que tu les connais, Christine ?

\- 6.. Peut être 7 ans. On s'est rencontré sur un forum d'astronomie quand on était, je sais pas.. Plutôt petits. Et on joue ensemble depuis. On.. Pirate, je suppose. Mais, euh, jamais les états ou ce genre de choses, juste les jeux. J'ai.. J'avais déjà rencontré Élise dans la vraie vie, vous savez, elle est venue au Texas avec son père et son frère y'a 2 ans de ça. On avait prévu de se revoir bientôt, et peut-être tous les 4. C'est la première fois que Tommy vient aux États-Unis, cette semaine, alors..

\- Parle nous de lui, Tommy, il n'est pas américain ?

\- Non, non, il est anglais, tellement anglais. Christine sourit. Il a 17 ans, comme Élise. Il vient de Liverpool -avec l'accent bizarre- mais cette semaine, avec son lycée, enfin sa classe.. Ils sont à Washington. Un truc scolaire, des musées, tout ça.

\- Est ce que c'est pour ça qu'il ne se connecte plus ?

\- Ah vous avez vu les messages alors.. J'essayais de contacter Élise, au cas ou.. Mais oui, c'est pour ça, son ordinateur est resté chez lui. Il a son portable, seulement. On est en contact régulier depuis hier, est ce que.. Est ce que vous pourriez le protéger, lui aussi ? Il a rien dit à personne, en même temps, comment vous expliqueriez ça.. La jeune fille jeta un regard en biais à sa mère, toujours ébahie.

\- Est ce qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

\- 300%.

Prentiss et Reid acquiescèrent.

\- Bien, alors est ce que vous auriez une idée de qui peut vous en vouloir à ce point ?

\- Pas spécifiquement non. On interagit avec pas mal de gens quand on joue et parfois ils donnent l'impression d'être complètement fous, mais c'est jamais que des jeux.. Je vois pas comment et.. Ou pourquoi on nous aurait traqué pour nous faire ça, mais ça devient assez clair que c'est le cas, qu'on est traqué, maintenant.

La jeune fille parut pensive pendant quelques instants puis soutint pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entrevue le regard de Reid et Prentiss :

\- Est ce que vous allez nous aidez ?

Prentiss lui caressa l'épaule :

\- C'est notre travail, d'accord ? On trouvera qui leur a fait ça et on vous sortira de la, lui et toi.

S'ils se voulaient rassurants, les deux agents restaient perplexe, ils avaient à faire à un suspect et à des victimes nettement hors-du-commun. Reid pris l'initiative de téléphoner au reste de l'équipe pour que l'autre gamin soit récupéré avant la suite plausible des événements.. Pour ce qui était de Christine, elle serait emmenée au siège du bureau et sa famille placée sous protection sans délais. L'urgence résidait principalement donc dans le fait d'identifier et de retrouver 'Tommy' qui, s'il se trouvait bel et bien sur la côte est au même titre qu'Élise et Tobias avant lui, avant fort à craindre des heures à venir. Christine reçut l'instruction de ne pas entrer en contact avec lui avant que le FBI ne l'ai retrouvé et placé en sécurité à son tour. Garcia confirma très rapidement l'identité du jeune homme et envoya de brèves informations le concernant à l'équipe. Déjà eu des ennuis avec le MI6, manifestement, mais tout avait l'air d'être rentré dans l'ordre et il se trouvait bien à Washington avec sa classe. La photo fournie laissait entrevoir un adolescent au regard rusé et au physique assez avantageux, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Garcia, dont le flot de remarques n'était pas voué à se tarir très longtemps.

L'équipe, accompagnée de la jeune femme dont il leur restait beaucoup à apprendre, pris rapidement le chemin du retour, consciente que le tueur devait encore se trouver dans le secteur qu'ils avaient quittés au matin. Le fait qu'il n'ai commencé à frapper qu'en présence des quatre adolescents sur le territoire américain paraissait peu fortuit et en disait long sur le fait que le temps jouait contre eux. La tension n'eut de cesse d'augmenter au cours de la journée, le garçon n'ayant toujours pas donné signe de vie. Les professeurs, surpris, avaient indiqué avoir laissé quartier libre aux élèves du groupe à condition qu'ils se cantonnent aux quartiers touristiques, se déplacent par deux minimum et soient rentrés avant la nuit. Ils n'en savaient pas plus, au même titre que les camarades du garçon, qui semblait s'en être allé seul. Son téléphone sonnait dans le vide. Christine ne ralluma le sien qu'à la sortie de l'avion, et ce par réflexe puisqu'elle n'était pas censée le faire. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle reçut le message lui ayant été envoyé deux heures auparavant depuis le téléphone de son ami, et qui aurait très probablement été voué à n'être découvert que plus tard, dans d'autres circonstances :

« Je vois, le FBI ? Pas mal, amusez vous bien. J'en ferais de même avec Tommy, Christine. Tu me laisse le loisir de prendre mon temps ».


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch fut le premier à remarquer l'extrême pâleur qui se répandait sur le visage de la jeune fille, dont la tétanie donnait presque l'impression qu'elle ne respirait plus. Elle n'eut pas besoin de prononcer quoi que ce soit et se contenta de remettre le téléphone à Hotch en un geste mécanique.

…...

La première sensation qui lui parvint au réveil fut celle du froid ambiant. On était pourtant en automne... Et il aurait juré que quand il s'était endormi... Mais il ne s'était pas endormi, non, pas comme ça, à même le sol. Tommy se redressa, tentant de passer de sa semi-conscience à un état plus alerte. Il s'agissait de chasser la somnolence, et même si tout son corps engourdi lui criait de se rallonger et de se laisser aller, le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas, n'allait vraiment pas, suffit à lui faire adopter une respiration plus rapide, à enclencher son processus de réflexion et par la même occasion, l'angoisse. Il était dans une pièce sombre et froide, dont on ne pouvait tirer que très peu d'informations sensorielles. Pas de fenêtre, seulement de la lumière provenant de sous ce qui semblait être l'unique porte, pas de meuble, rien, même pas de prises électriques. Une cave, peut être.. _Drôle d'endroit._ _Pas besoin d'une analyse plus poussée de ce côté là_ , songea le jeune homme, qui ne parvenait de toutes façon pas à fonctionner très clairement. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui non plus.. Il avait la nausée et se mouvait difficilement.. Un peu comme un lendemain difficile, sauf qu'il savait que ce n'était pas le cas.. La veille, si on était bien le lendemain, il avait...

Washington.

Tout lui revint par vagues : Toby était mort, c'était certain, il l'avait lu mais ne savait plus comment, puis Elise avait disparue et.. Il ne restait que Christine, et ils n'avaient pas appelé la police parce que.. Pourquoi déjà ? _Parce qu'on ne s'adresse jamais aux autorités quand on passe ses week-ends à pirater tout et n'importe quoi_. Vu l'endroit ou il se trouvait à présent, l'idée n'aurait peut être pas été si mauvaise. Washington.. Washington.. Les rues.. Tommy avait beau essayer, ses souvenirs remontaient à midi au plus loin, à l'instant ou on leur avait donné quartier libre. Impossible de se rappeler ou il était parti et avec qui. Ni comment il s'était endormi d'ailleurs, s'il était groggy, l'impression était diffuse et il ne pensait pas avoir été frappé.. Wham, comme dans les films. Non, c'était autre chose, une espèce de drogue, probablement : il vérifia ses bras, sans résultat, et ne sentit pas la trace de la minuscule piqûre dans son cou.

 _Bon, pas besoin de savoir comment tu es arrivé la de toutes façons, tu sais ce qui t'attends, alors improvise. Sors de ce trou. Et aide les autres, Christine et puis Élise... Mais si t'es la, c'est qu'Élise n'y est plus et c'est sans équivoque, elle est.._

Tommy secoua la tête et parvint à se relever, ses forces commençaient à revenir. Ses yeux commençaient à s'accoutumer au noir ambiant. Il hésita à aller tester la porte, dont il était plus que probable qu'elle soit verrouillée, et dans ce cas là, alors l'autre l'entendrait.. _Et là.._

L'autre, c'est comme ça qu'ils l'appelaient, avec Christine. L'espèce de psychopathe qui avait tué Tobias. Ils avaient compris à l'instant ou Élise avait disparu qu'il s'agissait d'eux, de leur groupe, c'est à eux qu'on en voulait. Il avait suffit de deux jours.

A lui, de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, on lui avait appris la mort de Tobias et la disparition d'Élise dans la même heure, un appel de Christine au matin _« J'essayais de vérifier, je voulais être sûre que c'était Tobias dans les journaux avant de te prévenir, mais maintenant c'est clair »_. Et tout ça peu après son départ pour les États-Unis, ce qui avait au moins eu comme mérite de faire passer son anxiété pour de l'appréhension liée au voyage aux yeux des autres.

Tommy, dont le flux de pensées ne se tarissait jamais vraiment, conservait son sang-froid du fait de ce dernier. _Un peu trop tard pour paniquer, de toutes façons_. Il s'adossa au mur, face à la porte, et attendit.

…...

\- Dans l'hypothèse ou ça se passerait comme avec les autres..

\- On a que quelques heures. Morgan interrompit Reid abruptement.

Tous le savaient, la vie du garçon se jouerait à peu de choses. L'absence criante de toute piste solide pesait sur les nerfs de chacun et à mesure que les minutes passaient, le poids sur leurs épaules n'avait de cesse de s'alourdir. L'interrogatoire de Christine ne donna absolument rien, désorientée et anxieuse, la jeune fille fut incapable de fournir quelque information décisive. Son téléphone ne s'avéra pas plus bavard, le SMS s'étant sans véritable surprise révélé impossible à tracer.

Le salut vint de Reid, qui après s'être silencieusement retiré pendant une vingtaine de minutes, accourut dans l'open-space, captivant instantanément l'attention d'un auditoire habitué à ses coups de génie :

\- Je crois que je sais ou chercher : en considération du fait que notre suspect présente des capacités informatiques au moins assez hors-du-commun pour avoir localisé sans les alarmer les victimes, on peut s'attendre à ce qu'il ait déjà tâtonné du mauvais côté de la toile, à ce qu'il n'en soit pas à son coup d'essai en ce qui concerne ne serais-ce que le détournement de données. Bien, à partir de là, il figure peut-être dans la base de données cybercriminalité, même s'il n'a jamais rien fait d'assez grave pour être arrêté, il est possible qu'il ait fait l'objet d'une surveillance pendant un temps. C'est un fichier assez épais mais en affinant les recherches..

Emily, dont le regard s'était éclairé, continua ce que Reid avait laissé en suspend :

\- Hommes, 25-40 ans, vivant seuls, n'ayant plus fait parler d'eux depuis un certain temps, au chômage ou ne s'étant pas présenté au travail ces derniers jours ?

\- Exactement.

\- Autant tabler sur l'absence au travail, notre homme est probablement seul mais pas isolé. Compléta Morgan. Il est sûrement en bonne condition physique, assez manipulateur pour s'insérer socialement sans laisser planer de doutes.

\- Christine ne se souviens pas d'un joueur en ligne particulièrement hostile ou présent, ce gars ne joue potentiellement pas toute la journée et ne fait pas parler de lui non plus. La disparition soudaine paraît plus probable, ne va plus au travail, demeure injoignable..

\- Morgan, appelle Garcia. On va avoir besoin d'aide pour affiner les recherches. Hotch ne laissait rien transparaître de son soulagement de tenir enfin l'ombre d'une piste.

…...

\- Alors ça, tu vois, c'était le beau gosse de service et il tient quelque chose.

Garcia souriait, elle chuchotait, s'adressant à Christine venue se réfugier auprès d'elle, l'informaticienne sympathique qui parvenait à lui faire oublier l'ampleur de son problème quelques instants. La jeune femme ne tremblait plus et paraissait avoir regagné quelques couleurs. Elle demeurait malgré tout tendue et du se faire violence pour rester silencieusement en retrait pendant que Garcia épluchait les bases de données du FBI, concentrée.

\- Alors.. Alors.. La majorité du fichier se compose d'hommes de cet âge la environ.. Si je retire ceux qui ont fait parler d'eux ces trois dernières années, ceux qui ont une famille, vivent chez des parents proches ou en colocation.. Ok, c'est déjà mieux, mais toujours beaucoup trop..

Christine voyait le nombre de dossiers diminuer à l'écran au fur et à mesure que Garcia affinait ses recherches, mais le nombre restait désespérément porté à 5 chiffres.

\- En enlevant les chômeurs.. Toujours trop.

\- Attends Garcia, la voix de Reid intervint au bout du fil, retire aussi ceux qui ont un job à responsabilité, un travail haut-placé. Notre homme ne tient pas à se faire remarquer et voudrait que son absence soit perçue comme insignifiante. Ne cible que des petites mains. Retire également ceux qui ont voyagé durant les 5 dernières années, ce type a attendu que la troisième victime soit sur le territoire américain pour s'attaquer à lui, il n'a peut-être pas eu les moyens ou l'audace d'aller en Angleterre. Je pense qu'il planifie tout ça depuis longtemps, probablement très sédentaire et discret.

 _La troisième victime.._ Christine frissonna imperceptiblement, brutalement ramenée à la réalité.. Garcia tapait toujours frénétiquement :

\- Voilà.. Ça porte le nombre à.. Garcia soupira.. 816.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas au bout du fil puis Rossi vint à la charge :

\- Garcia ? Retire les condamnations et rappel à la loi pour pédopornographie, achat de stupéfiants sur internet et cyberattaques.

\- Oui ! Reid, qui semblait avoir parfaitement suivi le raisonnement de son collègue et en décelait le résultat potentiel, continua : Il a raison, le suspect est trop anxieux pour avoir déjà perpétré une cyberattaque, même il y a plus de 5 ans. Si on l'a déjà fiché c'est probablement par accident, il n'a jamais voulu faire parler de lui mais l'a forcément fait d'une façon ou d'une autre, un pirate d'un tel niveau ne peut pas passer au delà des radars, il commet forcément une erreur minime, sans conséquences dans l'immédiat mais qui fait qu'on sait qu'il existe. On a pas cherché, mais les victimes sont probablement dans ce fichier aussi.

\- Et pour la pédopornographie et les stups ?

\- Pas le type de notre homme, on aurait du retirer ces critères là depuis le début. Il n'a pas violé les deux premiers gamins, on peut supposer qu'il n'a pas de pulsions de ce genre. Pas de drogues non plus, il vit sous la coupe d'une prise de risques minimale, ça ne correspondrait pas. Ne prend en compte que les individus repérés pour ingérence poussée sur les sites gouvernementaux ou de grandes entreprises. Il a sûrement voulu tester nos limites à tatillon au moins une fois.

\- Hmm.. On en est à.. 56. C'est beaucoup, beaucoup mieux. Garcia sourit à Christine. Plus que 56 coups de fils à passer pour savoir qui ne s'est pas présenté au travail. Allons-y.

…...

Le froid commençait vraiment à le saisir, seul depuis ce qui devait être des heures, Tommy luttait contre un état de fatigue généralisée. De moins en moins sensible à son environnement, il entendit tout de même le bruit de pas saccadés qui s'approchaient, qui, il l'aurait juré, descendaient un escalier. Un élément l'inquiéta particulièrement.

…...

JJ venait de passer le dernier appel, en coopérant avec bon nombre d'autres agents, ils avaient réussi à passer les 56 coups de fils aux employeurs et collègues (heureusement, aucun ne travaillait de façon complètement indépendante) en un temps record :

\- Donc deux appels sans réponse plus trois individus ne s'étant pas présentés au travail aujourd'hui, confirmés.

\- On peut écarter les appels sans réponses, le patron du premier vient de rappeler et le second est dans un état d'obésité morbide.

\- Perspicace ! Morgan sourit. Ce qui nous laisse Andrew Sloan, 31 ans, bosse dans un fast-food, Martin Sanchèz, 27 ans, dans une librairie et George Garrick 38 ans, dans un magasin de revente.

Hotch, les trois dossiers imprimés en main, leva la tête :

\- On peut raisonnement exclure Sloan, il était présent hier et le fast-food est à San Fransisco. Sanchèz correspond moyennement, il a été condamné pour avoir piraté au nom de Green Peace, on ne cherche pas d'activiste. On se concentre sur Garrick. Disparu depuis 5 jours, sa voiture n'est pas chez lui.

Tous étudièrent le portrait affiché à l'écran, déjà largement dégarni pour un homme de son âge, portant une chemise banale, Garrick n'avait pas spécialement l'air d'un individu dangereux mais plutôt d'un homme un peu perdu. Excellent en informatique et amateur de jeux en ligne.

\- Adresse ?

\- Albuquerque, sa mère est morte il y a six ans, elle lui a légué une maison dans le Michigan, c'est plus proche d'ici on ne peut pas exclure qu'il y soit avec le gamin, Prentiss, Morgan, vous allez jeter un coup d'œil par la. On fait peut être fausse piste, mais on file.

…...

Ses soupçons se confirmèrent à l'instant ou la porte s'ouvrit face à lui. Ce n'était pas _l'autre,_ c'était _les autres_ , avec leurs armes lourdes et leurs protections pare-balles. Tout devenait un peu plus compliqué que ce qu'il avait imaginé, pour lui comme pour Christine.


End file.
